


The Girl Is Back In Town

by Lola_McGee



Series: Kara is Really Really Queer Slight AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Sequel to Casanova Kara, Alien Bee Genders, Especially from Lena, F/F, Gender discourse, Humour and discourse, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena and Sara POV mainly, Lena is my poor sad dramatic extra gay child, Lots of it, Made up Alien Biology, Maybe minor scenes from other POV's, Multi, My angsty child, Poly discourse, Probably bits of angst, Swearing, Who deserves lots of love, made up alien race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee
Summary: So, it's not really Sara Lance's fault, okay?  How was she supposed to know that those aliens communicated primarily via pheromones?OR:Sara pisses off some aliens and decides to get protection from her make-out buddy.OR:Sara and Lena have some issues to work out regarding their mutual relationships with Kara.





	1. Look, It's Really Not Sara's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a direct sequel to Casanova Kara; it follows off basically immediately from where the epilogue ended. So if you haven't read that... it's not like you have to read it to get this, but you might have some serious questions.
> 
> This chapter is mostly an introduction to the two main... plot points, I guess that's what they are.
> 
> Also, the 4 chapter estimate is tentative. It might end up at 5 chapters in the end of the day.
> 
> Also this isn't gonna update daily. Sorry for those who got used to it with the Wicked!AU and Casanova Kara. I just don't have the time to do so currently. This fic is an "update at least once a week but might update more regularly if I find the time" fic.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

If asked, Sara Lance might admit that several mistakes lead to this moment. But none of those mistakes were her fault, okay? How was she supposed to know that the L’lingians communicated mainly via pheromones? Or that, when she whispered to Mick about these being alien bee looking motherfuckers, that her pheromones would _scream_ , for the lack of a better term, the… humour in her voice, without picking up the admiration.

(Sure, they might be ugly, but bees are awesome okay? And she was totally thinking that when she said that to Mick, yes, definitely. It’s not her fault that the admiration didn’t exude pheromones.)

And it’s certainly not her fault that apparently the L’lingians near instantaneous communication system and… rather centralized organization meant that they could track the Waverider, not only through space, but time and different dimensions as well. Nor is it her fault that they could easily destroy the Waverider and kill the crew and end all the good that they do and she’s not about to let that happen.

So, it’s really not her fault at all that Sara ends up making the executive decision to go to Earth-38 and hang out with a certain superhero who is nigh invulnerable and therefore can keep her safe. 

(And really if she’s doomed to actually die this time, like legitimately kick the bucket and not come back, no saving her, no cheat code, she might as well get one last make out session with a hot superhero. After all, what’s waiting for her back on her Earth? Laurel’s… Nyssa’s… Let’s just say that she’s made her peace with her Earth.)

So when she runs into Kara and Lena on Earth-38, throws herself into Kara’s arms and starts telling the relevant details, she might leave out the things which might make it seem like her fault. After all, it’s definitely not her fault.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Lena Luthor has no idea what to think of Sara’s sudden appearance and announcement; nor how Kara and Sara rush to the DEO afterwards, leaving her to head to L-Corp with worries and concerns dampening her day before it even really begins.

(That’s not really the issue, though. If, say, Barry suddenly appeared, instead of Sara, Lena’s fairly certain she wouldn’t have this reaction; of course Kara, kind and gentle and _good_ Kara is going to help her friends whenever possible. It’s who Kara is; it’s part of why Lena loves her.)

The truth of the matter is that Lena Luthor has no idea, really, what to make of Kara and Sara’s relationship.

She… accepts the relationship, of course. She just wants Kara to be happy and really Sara’s delightful. She’s fun. Sara and Lena could probably be great friends, if they spent more time around each other.

(Of course she recognizes the anger and sadness beneath the surface. She sees the same in Kara’s eyes when she’s reminded of Krypton or her family. Her birth family. The Honourable House of El. It’s the look in her eyes when she can’t save everyone.)

(She sees the same in the mirror, every day first thing in the morning, when the truth about Lillian and Lex floods back to her. When she remembers Jack.)

And, after much discussion with Kara and study on her own, she understands the theory behind relationships like the one she found herself in; that it’s about trust and communication. That Kara cares about Lena and Sara in different ways. That Kara is socially conditioned differently than herself. That, to Kara, this isn’t a big deal; that she’s always found certain culture’s focus on monogamy odd. But also that Kara’s too understanding for her own good. That Kara recognizes the reverse is true; that _Lena’s_ socialized differently than her, that monogamy is Lena’s norm. That, as soon as Lena says the word, whatever’s between Sara and Kara would end.

(That’s the agreement they came to after their, Kara and Lena’s, fifth date. Lena’s willing to try. She’s always willing to try for Kara.)

So, if Kara’s going to extend so much patience on kindness to Lena, she’s going to try to extend some understanding of her own. That she can try to adapt and accept Kara as a whole. That she can squash the jealousy that flares up when she sees Sara and Kara together; that she’s not worried about Kara walking out the door.

(It doesn’t stop her from feeling jealous. It doesn’t stop her from hating that jealousy.)

She believes Kara, she does, when Kara talks about bond-mates, and how Sara isn’t a fit while Lena is. But Sara makes Kara smile so. Kara so clearly cares deeply about Sara, finds her lips easily. Lena doesn’t bring that kind of immediacy with her actions; she has no idea how to.

(She believes, but it’s much harder to _feel_.)

It’s definitely a challenge when Sara jumps into Kara’s arms like that. When she clutches onto Kara’s arm all the way to the DEO. She tries to keep her heartrate down, her breathing steady. Anything to keep this from Kara. To keep Kara from sacrificing herself on the altar of Lena’s own, ridiculous and stupid, feelings.

(She’s surprised when she realizes that Sara kissing Kara isn’t such a big deal to her; that the flare of jealousy, while present, is less overwhelming. She can deal with Sara’s passion toward Kara’s and vice versa; it’s the affection that gets to her. She doesn’t know what to make of that.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

Sara’s had her fair share of interrogators, and she’s not sure she’s that impressed by the combined stares of Lucy Lane and Alex Danvers, even after spending most of the day under it.

(Sure, she might be somewhat intimidated if she hadn’t seen those two before, walking around in tank tops and fleece pants with kittens on them that they clearly took from each other, if the way that the top rides up Alex’s stomach or the pants kept on swallowing Lucy’s feet is any indication. But even then, League of Assassin training is hard to beat.)

Alex sits across from her on the metal table, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. “So, let me get this straight--” and she looks up to glare at Sara before Sara can make the obvious joke (which, honestly. Sara would never stoop that low. Really). “You insulted a race of aliens who can communicate with others of their own kind across time, space and dimension _in an instant_ , have technological capabilities that is as advanced as, really, any alien race we’ve ever seen, and decided to bring them here? What were you even thinking?”

Sara frowns. Sure, she doesn’t think the situation’s ideal, but the way Alex frames it is so unfair. “Well, where else was I supposed to go, Alex? I can’t go to… any Oa after _that_ incident, and as we already went over I couldn’t escape to a different time or dimension necessarily. So I figured I might as well stay in their home dimension, that is _this_ one, and seek the best protection I know.” She smiles brightly. “Your very attractive sister.” Alex glares at her, while Sara can’t help but feel a little smug.

Lucy, who has been sitting fairly quietly in the back of the room watching this entire conversation go on, finally speaks up. “Well it’s too late to do anything else about it, I presume. You said they’re coming here no matter what, so we might as well prepare. So…” She looks over to Alex, and one might think that she’s displaying a teasing smile if one knows where to look (and Sara definitely does). “So… I think you and Agent Danvers should sit down and go over everything you know about these L’lingians, while I will go back to my comfy apartment, lean back with a glass of wine and…” She lets the thought trail off there, while she smirks in response to Alex’s sudden glare turning on Lucy.

“Lucy…” Alex groans, but she’s quickly cut off.

“Director’s orders, Agent. I’ll see you later.” She winks at Sara and leaves them. Sara leans over the table, enjoying the moment quite a bit.

(She’s definitely not enjoying it too much. No such thing really.)

“Okay, so a really long time ago, probably about 13 and a half Billion years ago, give or take a half Billion years…” The dirty look Alex shoots her is totally worth the price of admission.

__________________________________________________________________________

Lena Luthor has had a distracted day; one filled with mind numbing meetings and thoughts of alien bees coming to Earth and trying to kill everyone she loves. Even Jess commented on it; and, well, Jess knows not to comment on her state unless it’s _particularly_ bad. So, all she wants to do is go to her girlfriend’s apartment (and she really still can’t believe that Kara is her girlfriend, even though it’s been six months), cuddle into her and slowly fall asleep next to her.

When Lena enters Kara’s apartment that evening, she’s greeted (unsurprisingly) by Sara lounging on the couch. What she’s not expecting, however, is the handwritten note from Kara.

_Lena,_

_Some DEO business._

_I’ll be back asap._

_Have fun with Sara._

_< 3  
Kara_

(It’s not the first time she’s seen a note like this; Kara always makes a point of leaving one if she thinks Lena’s going to be stopping by while she’s not there. And while the thought of Kara out there, in _danger_ is terrifying, there’s a comforting familiarity with her looping handwriting, scrawl that she almost certainly perfected in order to follow along with Cat Grant.)

Lena regards their guest, who seems like she’s moments away from falling asleep, internally groaning. This is definitely not the evening that Lena planned or wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sara have a much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I am back from my... relatively unannounced hiatus! Long story short; visiting family and mental health take up a lot of time and energy that distracted from actually, well, writing.
> 
> I also have no idea how good this chapter is; it's mostly conversation since I love writing conversation.

Even when she’s lounging on a comfortable couch, beer by her side and seemingly absolutely relaxed, Sara Lance is extremely observant; she has to be in order to be alive (those… brief times she wasn’t don’t count against her observational skills). So she knows that Lena isn’t her greatest fan. How the woman is constantly regarding her, measuring her distance to Kara. How she tenses whenever Sara shows… certain kinds of intimacy toward Kara. When it feels like that Kara and Sara are looking anywhere more serious than just interdimensional make outs. Yet she has never realized how much Lena dislikes her, not until Lena looked up from reading Kara’s letter; not until Lena realized that she’s going to be alone with Sara. And that was not the look of someone who’s happy with the thought.

(Someone who’s at least okay with that thought wouldn’t have a look of shock, wouldn’t have curled their fingers into their palm, knuckles white. Their breath wouldn’t hitch.)

(In short, they wouldn’t look like they’re about two seconds away from a panic attack.)

So, Sara decides to tackle the issue head on. “Why don’t you tell Kara that you don’t want her to see me anymore?”

The gawping Lena does would make Sara laugh if she doesn’t need to be serious at this moment. “W-what?”

Sara just stares at Lena. “Oh you’re good at hiding your emotions. I only just figured out that you probably hate me. But it’s clear you’ve never been comfortable with me. Your entire body language screams it; I wonder if that’s what it’s like for the L’lingians? But anyway, why do you let Kara see me? You know we’ll all respect your wishes.”

She sees Lena’s throat bob up and down, sees the gears turning behind her eyes, her mind probably racing to come up with the most politic answer. Not the answer that Sara needs (not the one that anyone needs). So Sara intervenes… again. “Don’t give me any bullshit either about how ‘oh, you actually really do like me’ or ‘I’m misreading the situation’. I’m a highly trained assassin who, therefore, is an expert at reading body language. There’s absolutely no way that I didn’t figure this out easily. So, let me ask again, why do you put up with… with this? With Kara and I? As I said, you say the word and I’m out on my ass, needing to find another hot superhero to bum a nap on their couch from, or a ride in their bed.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Something… something relaxes in Lena; her shoulders slump, her neck relaxes, her eyes droop, the fight fleeing from her. She shuffles over to the couch and plops down on it, “Kara deserves to be happy. And I don’t hate you Sara.” Sara opens her mouth but Lena raises her hand to stop , “I’m just insecure that you make… Kara happy.” Sara nods; Lena always screams insecurities, pain hiding behind each action. Surprise at the slightest bit of affection shown her.

After a moment, Lena continues. “Since you’re a dimension hopping time-traveller, words that I will never really get used to saying or even thinking, I’m going to ask a question that, under any other circumstance, is really rhetorical, but actually reasonable here: What do you know of the Luthors?”

Sara shrugs. “From this universe? Lex, Lillian and Lionel were and are varying degrees of assholes ranging from highly unscrupulous business practices to attempted genocide. You’re nothing like them, but sins of the father and all that.”

Lena nods, her eyes blank, presumably to swallow tears that are welling up beneath the mask. “Well, that’s… imagine growing up in that environment. With those people. Imagine the only person to ever make you feel welcome in that family is… is _Lex_ Luthor of all people. Love… affection… came at a price. As a reward. Imagine… Imagine feeling like that there’s something… wrong with you because you love your adopted mother who… never did anything for you. Love a father who’s absent.

“And then there’s Lex. He… he cared. He loved me, no strings attached.” Suddenly Lena chuckles. “He was a massive pain in the ass, but he loved me and I loved him. And then…” She, shakes her head briefly, and doesn’t finish the sentence. “I killed the only person I romantically loved before Kara. I had to, to save her. Jack… Jack was so good and kind and brave and… I killed him, without hesitation.” The tears flow from Lena’s eyes, yet her voice doesn’t break, doesn’t crack. The silence that follows makes Sara tense, like she just opened Lena’s wounds but has no needle and thread to stitch them back together. Like she’s watching Lena bleed out, when it should be in her power to save her.

“My beloved, and that’s an official title, once had orders to kill me.” The words came out before Sara could really think about them; think if they’re the right things to say. “Nyssa. I don’t know if she’s… she’s my person. I… I think I love her in a way I’ve never loved anyone else. And after disappearing on her, when she found me again, it was with orders to bring me back or kill me. I tried to kill myself to… to ease her conscience. I knew she wouldn’t be able to do it. Instead, she let me go.

“And did you know I had an older sister, who’s also a pain in the ass? Laurel. Not a genocidal maniac but… well we had a fucked up relationship. I slept with her, at the time, boyfriend, to hurt her. For a while I thought those two, Nyssa and Laurel, would get together, but… well I think Laurel had a thing for Felicity. Damn did Felicity make Laurel glow.” She can feel the slight smile grown on her face; feel the pull of lips as she loses herself in her emotions. Her memories. “It doesn’t… Doesn’t matter any more. Apparently… Apparently only one Lance has the power to come back from the dead.” Finally… Finally it’s time for them to broach the topic that seems to separate them. “And Kara…”

Lena smiles at the mention of Kara. “Kara’s so good and bright; she collects people who she thinks can sympathize with her, with her pain. Unconsciously, of course. She wants the best for everyone, wants to believe in each person.”

Reaching down, Sara raises her beer. “Amen to that; she’s also smoking hot and we both get to kiss her regularly.”

Lena raises an eyebrow; it may be intimidating under most circumstances, but with a face puffy from crying and red rimmed eyes, Sara can’t help but stifle a giggle at it. “I can drink to that.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Lena’s surprised at how much easier it is to be around Sara after their chat. It somehow feels... not lighter, but looser, freer. She’s not sure what, exactly, did it; Sara’s confession didn’t really draw sympathy from Lena (empathy yes; but Lena knows she doesn’t connect with Sara’s story. That she can’t know, really, what it’s like to lose a sibling in that manner; to love them without feeling guilt about that love), but her words struck a core. This isn’t a woman who is going to steal Kara’s affection, but a fucked up woman with a history and a past, just like everyone else.

(Or perhaps it’s the cheap alcohol flowing in her veins, warming her up and bringing her closer to her drinking companion in a way that only shared intoxication can.)

“So, you read Kara’s note, right?” Sara grins mischievously.

Lena does her patented eyebrow raise, lifting her favourite box wine to her lips and taking a sip (though considering that Sara’s been laughing at it, at her, all night, perhaps it’s not very successful). “Of course; you watched me read it.”

Sara wiggles her eyebrows. “Weeeelllll, Kara told us to have some fun. So let’s do it!”

Lena sighs, though she feels no actual exasperation; not like when Sara made such suggestions in the past. “Sara Lance, you well know I am a one woman kind of… woman.”

“Well it’s not my fault that you took it as an invitation! Though, I’ve got to say that I love where your mind is going.”

“And it’s not my fault that you speak every word like it’s… erotica.”

Sara beams at Lena’s words. “Ooh! Let’s watch the Handmaiden! It’ll be lots and lots and lots of fun! Is there a copy around?”

Lena laughs. “Sara Lance, I am one of the richest people in the entire world. Even if there isn’t, I can get one here in less than twenty minutes.”

“Ooh! Can I keep you? Even though, we should actually team up so you can use your money to get it quick but then I can time travel so i gets here now. That… that sounds like a great idea, right?” Sara claps her hands, and Lena feels as if, finally, they can truly be friends.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Sara and Lena doze lightly on the couch, movie menu flickering gently on the tv screen, both deep in a a drunken sleep, when three tall figures pop into the room out of nowhere; within moments, they stand over Lena and Sara. None of them look remotely human.

The tallest… vibrates a little, and a glimmering field encloses the couch, and begins to speak; their voice faint with a sound of buzzing and small sniffles, clear as day, even as the voice is heavily modulated. “Captain Sara Lance; you and your accomplice are now the rightful prisoners of the principate. Please cooperate and we can be done very swiftly.” Sara and Lena lazily open their eyes, confusion and sleepiness clearly present on both of their faces; and as suddenly as the strangers appeared, they disappear, with the couch, Lena and Sara in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter we're back with the actual plot! Sorry if this chapter sucked!
> 
> Leave comments, kudos or anything! Either on Tumblr @alienbeegenders or down in the comments below! I love interacting with you gays... I mean guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up and absolutely cannot deal with the fact that she's on an alien ship. While hungover. _Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... This chapter is rather late. I had a writer's block for this chapter; I started another fic. (Which is supposed to be updating today but shhhhhh it can wait)
> 
> I hope y'all forgive me?

Waking up on what appears to be an alien ship with cold feet, her captors hovering above her, Lena can’t help but think _Not again_. She does not want to deal with this shit; and that’s before she even notices the buzzing in her ears and the headache. She honestly can’t tell if it’s something her captors are doing to her or just a hangover. The cottony taste in her mouth suggests the latter.

 _Captured with a hangover. Fucking great. This is possibly the worst fucking morning in the history of mornings, and no I am not being extra about it._ The only pleasant thing about any of the situation is a warmth pressed against her side, which she instinctively huddles into it, trying to tuck her feet underneath it. Her move isn’t really appreciated by the warmth, as it shifts away from her.

It’s only then that she realizes the warmth is a person; is Sara. Who is smiling at Lena, though her eyes are flickering around. “Good morning babe’s babe.”

Lena gestures around, trying not to wince at the different colours flashing her. “I don’t think this counts as ‘good’.”

Sara’s way too chipper for Lena this particular morning. “Where’s the positivity? We’ll be fine. After all, we have Supergirl on our side.”

Lena closes her eyes again, hoping that she can just… block out the rest of the world; everything but Sara’s voice (since she couldn’t block that out even if she wanted). “I still don’t consider this a particularly good morning. If it were a good morning, I’d be waking up, no hangover, cuddled up with Kara. Someone making breakfast. Not… here.”

Sara laughs; Lena wishes she hadn’t. “Hey, you’re taking this surprisingly well.”

“Not the first time. And Sara, please. We’re just starting to become friends. I’d hate to have to throttle you because you won’t shut up.”

Sara laughs again and Lena just resigns herself to her fate; no Kara, no breakfast, a hangover and her friend who has no respect for any of those facts.

(A small part of her realizes that this… this might be the first time she’s called Sara a friend. She honestly can’t remember, and thinking about it too hard at this moment won’t end well for her.)

(Instead, she leans back and tries to ignore everything else happening outside of herself.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

Lena wishes she could say she fell back asleep. But of course she doesn’t. No, she’s too awake for that; she’s never been good at going back to sleep after she wakes up.

(Has never been good at sleeping, really, before Kara showed up in her life. Before they started dating. Kara makes sure that Lena’s heading to bed at relatively the same time, hoping to get her to wake up at the same time every day too. That second half… has been far less successful, yet Lena doesn’t mind laying in bed for an hour or two, reading emails on her phone, if she’s cuddled up against Kara.)

(The things one learns when they have an alien superhero girlfriend.) 

(Or literally anyone who cares.)

So no, she just remains laying there, for an indeterminate amount of time, trying to will the hangover away; even as she feels dehydrated and cotton mouthed and everything hurts.

(That’s to say, she’s not very successful.)

“Hey Lena.” Lena groans, which doesn’t deter Sara, who decides to pair her words with a shake of Lena’s shoulder. “Hey Lena.”

“Sara Lance I swear to--”

“Lena, that’s all good, and I’m gonna let you finish threatening me in a moment, but well, I think our… hosts have something to say to us.” Lena blearily opens her eyes, and lets it adjust to the light (no matter how much it stings).

When her sight focuses she sees one of their guards stands over them, and Lena gets her first good look at any of them.

And… Lena understands how Sara might think they’re bees, even if she disagrees. Sure, they’re fuzzy like a bee, and a quick glance around tells her that yellow and black colouring is at least a possibility (or something that they chose or create), though all of them have zig-zag stripes rather than horizontal ones. And two long antennae stretch out from the top of their head.

But Lena seems them more like a butterfly; with intricate and ornate wings that old behind the back; swirling patterns of fascinating and deep colours, some she’s sure she’s never seen before. Also they have the same rolled up mouth as a butterfly, looking as if it’s able to unfurl and reach into the deepest crevices for a meal.

(Again, it’s merely speculative on her part. She would need a much larger sample size and to be able to communicate with them before she got a full picture.)

Her… guard stands (hovers, she corrects herself, as she’s suddenly aware of the lack of obvious feet or hands on them) above them and it’s wings vibrate, shaking the alien up and down, erratically. There’s no discernible pattern, and yet each movement seems intentional. Trying to figure it out, however, is not a plan that her head is pleased with, so she looks away toward Sara; who’s nodding along as if she’s following along.

“Hey Sara?” Lena freezes at the guard stops flapping their wings and vibrating and turns to her. Sara frowns, but nods at Lena to continue. “What the actual fuck is going on? And please explain it in a way that doesn’t hurt my head.” Sara sucks in a deep breath, presumably in realization, and begins to make some complicated hand motions at the alien, who responds with more vibrations. Sara smiles, so Lena presumes it’s good news.

“Oh, right, you didn’t get this part of the message. Umm… Well, they, the L’lingians in general, communicate via pheromones. Unfortunately, while they can pick up ours, we can’t pick up theirs; and sometimes the pheromones crossing the sex barrier can… well sometimes that can go wrong. Each sex has slightly different receptors quirks. Anyway they developed a system of… minute… jiggles? Wiggles? Shakes? Plus wing flaps. It’s how they communicate with outsiders or whenever they need to confirm that they understood correctly. And… well, I speak it. You don’t and we don’t have time to teach you.” She makes more hand gestures (Lena guesses that the hand gestures are Sara’s way of approximating the movements, and so she’s witnessing a conversation). “Yeah, they said it’s okay if I translate for you.”

“That’s… that’s good. I suppose.” Lena honestly has no idea if that’s good or not, but at least it’s something. “So what have you been talking about all this time? I assume it’s important for me to know.”

“The short version, skipping over long and important yet not technically necessary information, is that H’vaa’l here is telling us it’s nearly time for our trial.”

Lena stares blankly at Sara. “…Our trial?”

For the first time since Lena met Sara, she’s never seen her looking as sheepish as she does now. “Yeaah, apparently you’re an accomplice to my crimes?”

Lena fucking hates this morning. And she makes sure to loudly announce so, while she and Sara (both in last night’s pajamas she _just_ realizes) are being escorted to what Lena presumes is the courtroom.

Yet it bears repeating one more time: Lena Luthor fucking hates this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love y'all!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also come talk to me! About anything! Either down in the comments or on tumblr @alienbeegenders! I don't bite! I just yell a lot!


End file.
